


Mess Effect: Bimbdromita

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Sex Machine, messing, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard finds herself trapped in a sticky situation when she doesn't bother to read a contract, Now she's finding her life and body changing in strange new ways.





	Mess Effect: Bimbdromita

This was a commissioned request by Axios. This story contains sexual elements, hardcore bondage and multiple other fetishes along with my normal ABDL elements, Enjoy.

Everything was entirely legal. There was absolutely no recourse to be found, and Commander Jane Shepard only had a few thoughts left in her head. She found the events of the last few days running through her head and she couldn’t help but scream at her own stupidity from only three days ago. She was so angry at herself for not reading the contract she’d blindly signed. Now she wasn’t a person anymore—she was Lawson’s diapered property.

Shepard had crashed onto a waiting couch in her apartment, not even bothering to remove her armor first, she felt her muscles start to relax from the previous mission the Normandy crew had just finished. “God dammit," she said, "Everything just keeps going to shit around us here. I need a goddamned break.” To her surprise, Miranda Lawson, who followed Shepard into her apartment without permission, suggested they take a short vacation. Jane eyed her suspiciously but motioned for her to continue with her idea, curious to see what somebody so operationally minded might suggest. “I know of a spa on Illium, it offers lots of different treatments and has a very relaxing atmosphere.” Shepard considered the proposal; it really didn’t sound like a bad idea. A day spent doing something besides constantly fighting and trying to save the galaxy might actually be nice. Why Lawson, a dedicated Cerberus operative who never seemed to think of anything other than the current objective, suggested a relaxing trip confused her. It was possible that Miranda sensed this because not a moment later she responded with a more Tactical reasoning. “With a peaceful mind, you will make better decisions in the heat of battle and when directing your compatriots. I really do think that it’s prudent to take care of yourself.” Shepard couldn’t help but feel like Lawson was talking down to her, like you would a child who wouldn’t brush their teeth. Despite her annoyance with Miranda’s tone of superiority, she nodded in agreement. “Fine, let me remove my armor, and I guess we’ll go.” Jane stood and moved to another room, slowly releasing the locking mechanisms around her armor as she walked. Once in the bedroom she let the pieces of armor fall to the floor, exposing the connecting suit underneath. Jane pulled it off, slowly exposing her body to the empty room and stood before a simple closet. To her right was the door to the bathroom which she considered for a moment. “A shower does sound nice…” Again, before Shepard had actually said or done anything, Lawson responded from the other room. “Don’t worry about a shower, they’ll deal with it there.” She was surprised. “They’ll bathe me there?” She asked “Yes Shepard," Lawson responded, “I told you it’s full service. and two showers would be rather redundant wouldn’t it?” Shepard shrugged and started digging for something to wear. She felt the stickiness of sweat against her skin and noticed that it caused her body to shine a little in the light of her apartment. She was well toned from years of military service and operations, and her modest B-cup breasts bounced lightly as she dug through the closet. She found what she was looking for in the form of a sleek black leather dress with dark red accents. She pulled it over her head and straightened it out around her body. It was form fitting as far as a dress went, with slim straps holding the entire thing up by her strong shoulders. It was especially tight around her wide hips. Shepard knew she would have a hard time bending over and moving with how constricting the skirt was around her legs, but figured it didn’t really matter if they were going to a spa. Shepard walked out to Miranda tapping her foot impatiently, apparently eager to get the two of them to Illium. Her own outfit could really only be considered skin tight, with the white fiber material leaving only the details of her body to the imagination. Her low cut collar sat just above her breasts which her outfit displayed proudly, and Shepard felt a mild jealousy at her comrades impressive bosom. She quietly wished her body looked closer to Lawson’s with its womanly curves and elegance. “Let’s get going, I’ve gotten us a shuttle to Illium. We’ll take a Mass Relay out from here and be there in less than 12 hours.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
As the pair prepared for landing on Illium, Shepard was reminded of the luxury that the world boasted to its residents. The tall, rounded-off buildings made of gleaming glass and shiny metals covered the landscape as far as her eyes could see. She knew the high rises were necessary to separate the world denizens from the burning hot surface, and that pretty much everything took place inside on planet. The sun had begun to set as they landed in the spaceport and Jane noticed the glowing purple lights start to take over the encroaching darkness of the night. This metropolis boasted such an elegant beauty that it almost made her forget that the entire planet was also a hub for sapient trafficking and drug running due to its lax customs laws. Shepard and Miranda's shuttle touched down and they left the spaceport after a short walk through customs. It was a quick trip through a few skywalks to the spa Miranda had promised. They passed Asari and Humans alike as they walked through the city, many laughing and chatting as they walked. Miranda stopped Shepard in a large open area of the city. Many people walked around here but none were talking or making any eye contact, and the shops around all had glowing neon signs. What was even more suspicious was the nondescript glass door they were standing in front of. Shepard looked around confused; the fact that this building lacked a sign or any indicator that it was a business seemed strange. “This is it.” Miranda said as she pulled an I.D. chip from a necklace tucked securely into her bosom, swiping it through the electronic lock next to the door. With a loud beep and a click, the pair was allowed entrance. “Are you sure this is a spa Lawson? This doesn’t even look like a business.” Miranda laughed a little which was a strange sound to Shepard's ears. "Yes, I am absolutely sure that this is the high end full service Invite Only spa. They just don't want everyone to know about such a great place.” Shepard shrugged and followed her compatriot into the lobby. She was slightly taken aback by the elegance of it all when she entered. Everything was a pleasant beige color and made of soft leather and the floor turned from the hard metal outside to a white marble tile through the door. Round leather chairs lined the corners and at the end opposite the door was a large white metallic desk that wrapped around the secretary stationed behind it. A beautiful Asari girl sat behind the desk. She had large eyes that watched Miranda and Shepard enter. As the two got closer Shepard saw how calm and earnest the girl looked to be, with a very soothing look in her eyes. Her name tag read “Geli”. “Welcome to The Salon, how may I help you today?” Shepard wasn’t sure how to respond to the question, but Miranda was quick to answer for her. “Hello Geli, I’ve come back with a friend to get a few treatments.” Geli’s eyes lit up with recognition, “Of course Ms. Lawson, welcome back. Would you like the treatments you discussed with us last time? Or was there something else you wanted for your friend?” Miranda nodded "I want what I'd set up before please." The secretary nodded back and brought forward two stacks of paper, one massive one for Shepard and a small one for Miranda. “Lawson, did you already set this up?" Shepard asked quizzically, "How’d you know you would be able to get me here?” Miranda was already diligently reading through the papers in front of her but stopped and turned to answer her. “Who could resist a free session at a high class spa? Besides, I always could have cancelled if you’d decided not to come.” Miranda pointed to the stack of papers in front of Jane “Just read through and sign this contract, it’s to make sure you agree to the treatments.” The stack of papers looked imposing to Shepard, coming in somewhere at 100 pages, little tabs marked places for Shepard to sign her name. “There’s no way I’m going to read all of this, It’s just a spa.” She started to blindly scrawl her signature across various pages of the document. Had she not been so busy blindly signing a contract specifically written to enslave her to Lawson’s whims, Shepard would have noticed the wide smiles spread across both the Asari secretary and the Cerberus officer’s faces.

Once they finished signing the various papers, Geli motioned for them to start walking down a hallway to the left. “Please Miss Shepard head on back first. There will be an open door to your right ready for you. Your treatment will begin shortly after you enter." She turned to Miranda, "Ms. Lawson if you’ll just wait here a moment, your room is still being prepared.” Shepard started moving down the hallway, looking back to Miranda, who had started talking to the secretary while she waited. It was eerily quiet walking down the hallway, it was completely empty with automatic white metal doors lining each side. Each and every one was closed with no kind of window or vents or anything, just solid metal. Two doors from the end was the open room Shepard figured was hers and she entered tentatively. It was a simple beige room with the lighting set low and holographic candles projected all around. In the center was a padded table with a cushioned hole at one end. “I’ve heard of a massage table but is this really it? This whole place seems… kinda bland.” On the wall in front of her was a sign “Please remove clothing to your comfort level and get on the table, someone will be with you shortly.” Shepard started to pull off her dress, before looking back and seeing that the door behind her had not yet closed. “Well shit, how naked am I supposed to be anyway? I don't want my ass hanging out with this thing open.” She moved back to the doorway in her underwear, using the frame to cover herself as much as possible. From the doorway her eyes caught something she hadn’t noticed before; the door to the room across the hall from hers was slightly ajar. A metal surgical tray had stopped it from closing all the way and left enough of an opening for Shepard to see what kind of place she’d been brought to. In the room Shepard could see a woman suspended in a giant vat of green gel. The mystery spa-goer had a breathing apparatus strapped to her mouth and a tube forcing its way down her throat. Other tubes connected to various places in and on her body, two ran to her breasts and attached to her nipples while another looked to be plugged deep into her ass, along with various electrodes placed all along her skin. The woman's stomach was bloated, making her look almost 5 months pregnant and she was held in an X cross position by hand and leg restraints. A massive phalical object entered her pussy repeatedly and Shepard watched on in horror as the captive woman’s eyes rolled back in her head. She was either losing consciousness or cumming harder than Shepard had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. All that and the assault didn’t stop. As the woman in the tank writhed Shepard saw tiny sparks running through the green gel; giving her jolts of direct electricity to her erogenous zones. Jane backed away from the door and reached for her dress “I don’t think this is the kind of spa I thought it was. I gotta get the fuck outta here.” She didn’t even get two steps to the door or her dress on before Miranda and Geli stood in the way of her escape through the open doorway. The Asari Secretary turned around and pulled the tray from the path of the almost closed door. It slid shut quietly, sealing the other “spa” patron inside. “Now, Now Shepard, where do you think you’re going?" Miranda asked. "These treatments I’ve gone through the trouble of purchasing are very expensive and I’d like you to enjoy them.”

Lawson gave her a hard shove and Shepard felt her ass hit the massage table behind her. She may not have seen it move but the way it caught her, perfectly lined up with her back was unmistakable. It was ready to receive the body pushed into it. *SHUNK, SHUNK, SHUNK.* her wrists, legs and waist were all locked in place to the sinister cushioned table. Of course she struggled, but the way the pair in front of her looked on in bemusement told her that it was absolutely futile. She had nowhere to go and she’d have to endure whatever treatments Lawson had set up for her. “I understand that you want to watch the transformation, correct?” Geli asked Miranda. “Yes.” She responded. "I want to see the results of what I’m paying for in action.” Geli nodded “That’s fine, I only ask that you stay out of the way of the implements during the process. I’d hate for you to get stuck with any of what's about to happen to your new piece here.” Shepard screamed inside her head; “New piece? Transformation? What the FUCK?” Geli turned and walked through the door, leaving Jane alone with Lawson and her twisted smile. The table she was trapped on began to move again lowering her down to an inclined 30 degree lying position. “MIRANDA LET ME GO!” She shouted. Unfortunately her order fell on deaf ears as her former compatriot had no plans to do any such thing. “Now why would I do that Shepard? I finally have you all to myself. No pesky crew members or any of your friends can interfere with me anymore. I have everything I need to set up here on Illium with my newest toy.” Shepard looked at Miranda in confusion, she’d never seemed so sadistic before. “What do you mean your newest toy Lawson? Do you mean this place?” Miranda just laughed before responding, “No Commander I don’t own this place, I happen to discover it a few years back. This salon provides important transformative and legal services in making and acquiring sentients as property. My orders for so long were to find a way to make you disappear after you stopped being useful to us over at Cerberus.” Miranda moved up to her and started cradling her breast in one hand, the other moving down her exposed stomach slowly. She could feel Lawson’s nails tickle her skin while her fingers inched towards her groin. “This is FUCKED up!” Shepard thought “But also, I feel a little… horny.” As Miranda’s hand hit the edge of Shepard’s panties, she changed direction, moving her nails up her captive’s torso. “You see Shepard, I didn’t want to just kill you though. I like this body and fighting spirit, I think that they are both so adorable.” The light scratches stopped and Miranda’s hands shifted lightning fast, one each on the last two pieces of clothing Shepard had on. “I want to take both of those things, and break you.” Her hands started to pull and with surprising strength and she ripped away the last two pieces of modesty Shepard found herself afforded. Her breasts bounced free as the back band of her bra snapped. For a short moment before her panties did the same, she felt the pressure of the fabric bite into her clit. When it ripped free, she felt herself gasp in pleasure before leaning back into the table. A trimmed tuft of red hair, along with the rest of her body, lay bare before her crewmate now. “I cannot wait to mold you to my specifications Jane.” The way she said that brought Shepard's rage full front into her mind again. She’d always been afforded the respect of a commanding officer but now Lawson didn’t see her as such. “You have to know somebody is going to catch you Miranda. You can’t hide out with me forever.” Shepard’s voice was just barely under control as she spoke through gritted teeth. Lawson stifled her laughter, responding; “It doesn’t matter, you signed the contract at the front desk, I legally own you and get to do whatever I want.” It was starting to set in with Shepard how well and truly fucked she was. From the corner of the room a words came from a speaker, “Treatment will now begin, please step away from the subject.”

Miranda took a good few steps back away from Shepard upon hearing the announcement, crossing her arms and watching diligently as she leaned against the back wall. A panel on the ceiling opened up, leaving a black void filled with unknown horrors for Jane to stare into. Beneath her the seat of the chair fell away and her ass fell through the opening and hung there. She heard the slithering click and clatter of metal and machines moving around her but she kept her gaze solely focused on the square maw of black above her. Shepard wanted to be ready for whatever was about to drop out. A sudden soft, cushy sensation pressing against her rear and lifting Shepard back to her former position broke her concentration though. She took her eyes downwards to see what was happening. Whatever cushion had come up to meet her ass didn’t seem to be part of the table, it was pink with purple highlights and yellow ruffles poking from the sides. As she wiggled her hips to try and get more comfortable, Shepard heard the telltale sound of latex squeaking against the back of the chair. The side her rump sat in was a soft cushion of cotton fabric that sank and molded to her rear as she sat in it. Her eyes snapped back to meet the black square in the ceiling above her after assessing it as a non-threat. Instead Shepard saw various instruments attached to metal arms directly in front of her face. They moved carefully around her while one arm seemed to scan her body up and down. Suddenly two arms with suction cups attached to her exposed breasts and sealed to her skin with a strong suction. Shepard felt her nipples harden at the treatment and watched two other arms follow the scanner down to her groin. One was an imposing black rod with a rounded tip and holes all the way along the shaft, the other looked to be a small glass wand about 6 inches long and about half a centimeter in diameter. Based on the direction they were traveling and there shape and size she knew these things were going to end up inside of her. There were other arms around her too; A few needles with various chemical filled bottles hovered patiently and one that she recognized waited above head. That one worried her the most for now; she knew what a mental re-programmer looked like and did not want to experience having her mind rewritten first hand. The scanner receded back into the ceiling and all the mechanical limbs stopped, waiting patiently for their programing to tell them to begin. “It’s not too late to stop this Mirand-AHHHH” Shepard’s plea was cut short when a small needle bit into her lip. She felt the outside of her mouth swell a little as whatever had just been injected into her worked it’s magic. The chemical moved beneath her skin, reforming Shepard's previous dull mouth into a permanently pink lipped kissy face. “Now that is one magnificent pair of dick sucking lips.” Miranda commented. Other needles followed suit, piercing into her breasts and butt, ballooning them too, just as it had done her lips. Shepard looked down to watch her breasts grow to cartoonish proportions. Were they shaped normally they would easily surpass the Double D measurement, but the look of them was synthetic. Making them look almost as if they were held up by one of her push up bras without all that extra fabric. She felt the same happen to her ass below her as it pushed her legs and back away from the seat beneath her. The needles pulled away after a minute of injecting her with whatever drug Miranda had chosen, leaving her with a new distorted body. “Ish thish what you wanted Lawshon? To turn me into shome kind of weird cartoon bimbo?” She was surprised at how hard it was to talk with her inflated lips, hell she felt like she couldn’t even close her mouth properly! “Don’t get ahead of yourself Jane, you’re not even halfway done.” “What more is she going to do?!” She asked herself, "This is horrible already." Shepard's answer came in the form of something pressed against her backdoor. The pressure of the intrusion felt immense but it was not pushing hard enough to force its way into her ass. Something cold squirted from the offending object, covering her hole in a thick layer of a viscous goop that dribbled down her ass. It moved slightly against her hole spreading whatever it had just dispensed all around her backdoor entrance. *VVVRRRRMMMMM* Above her Shepard started to hear the hum of the re-programmer as it warmed up. The device glowed a fluorescent pink light and kept humming its aggressive hum as it kicked on and Shepard’s head felt like it was spinning as sexual thoughts started to pour in like a biblical deluge. “Oh Please it would feel so good to feel that big wattle in my butt. I was really hoping it was heading for my naughty pussy but my butt is just as good!” Shepard shook her head. “NO, I don’t want that I can fight thish.” From the corner Miranda tsked and shook her head. “Actually Shepard you can’t. You see I've found reprogramming works best when you don’t overwrite what's in the patient's head but instead enhance the desires that are already there. I went through your quarters Shepard. You had a case full of all sorts of toys and devices. Not only that, but your terminal was full of strange stories and pictures of sentients being tied, teased and fucked, just like you’re about to be. The first half of this is for you too Shepard, I want you to enjoy yourself. My picks come next.” The dildo pressed against Shepard’s asshole started to twist while it applied pressure, more and more of the viscous fluid pumping out from the tip as it did so. “Pwease I want to feel it shove into me!” As if it read her perverted thoughts the mass pushed its way into her, forcing her rear door wide to accept its new occupant. She felt the small glass rod pull across her skin, wiping up the lube dribbling from her rear. she whined pathetically, voicing thoughts that were not her own anymore. “Pleashe, My pushy is aching. I need shomething more than that!” To Shepard's dismay the rod wasn’t heading for her wanting cunt though. It went higher and the thin lube coated rod started to force its way into Shepard’s urethra. “OOOOOHHHHHH!” She screamed at the treatment. Something the re-programmer was putting into her head was making everything feel ten times better at this moment. This may have been a brief fantasy before but Shepard had never thought it would happen or that she’d end up trapped like this. Now that she was here though, with the humming device above her enhancing her pleasure, she found herself enjoying it. The two arms continued to move their respective appendages in and out of Shepard’s orifices for what felt to her like forever. The stimulation to the areas surrounding her pussy gave her just enough of a tingle to feel the pleasure invade her but never enough to tip her over the edge and into the arms of an orgasm.

Miranda watched intently as Shepard was fucked everywhere but where she truly wanted to be. She knew she wanted to keep her captive desperate for now, craving orgasmic release. Her own hand however was free to wander to her crotch while she watched her former Commander get fucked in the ass repeatedly. The assault on Shepard continued for 20 minutes. Miranda leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, enjoying the show and pushing her hand into the groin of her body suit. She quickly brought herself to orgasm watching the scene in front of her.

The machines stopped at the 20 minute mark, much to Shepard's consternation; now she received no stimulation and only felt the worn out muscles of her sphincter and urethra twitch weakly around the masses still inside of her. The hum and light from the re-programmer had stopped, meaning that the mewling and squirming that she did now was her own want and desire. The programing of the machine didn’t care about how she felt though and pulled the sounding rod from her, receiving only a gasp in reply. The sinister glass tube may have receded into the ceiling but the device in her ass stayed put. Rather than the familiar pull and pop of the dildo exiting her punished hole a strange warmth started to pour all around the offending object. Shepard felt her asshole begin to stretch as the dildo seemed to get larger inside her. From the tip of the machine started a steady stream of lukewarm liquid into her bowels. In a minute she felt full and after five she felt overstuffed, like someone had made her consume a whole cake. Soon she could see a bulge in her stomach crest over her new massive tits. “Uuuuggghhh” She groaned, unable to say anything else due to the intense cramping. Miranda looked on from her spot in the corner, saying; “Now comes my picks on what your new body will look like Sheppy.” She found it impossible to respond to Lawson's strange jeers coherently while focusing on the strain in her bowels, letting out only a weak, "Nooooooo...". Suddenly the table shifted, tilting the complete opposite direction. She was now at a downward incline with her head pointing towards the floor and her feet sitting in the air. The immense weight of her bulging stomach shifted along with her, causing her to groan even more. Her whole world view had changed and Shepard strained to tilt her head upwards to see what may happen to her next. She was surprised to see the large black device receding from her anal cavity and back into the ceiling. Especially since it felt like the black dildo was still spreading her ass wide and she swore she could feel a light breeze hit her insides. Shepard tried to squeeze her rectum closed, but her weakened back door was no match for the massive object still inside of her and simply spasmed feebly. The suction on her nipples suddenly stopped. Through the clear cups, Shepard could see that her nipples remained hard and slightly elongated from the treatment. In the open air they felt extra sensitive, like if Miranda were to pinch them she would be unable to stifle a loud moan. Beneath her something was spreading her knees as wide as they would go with her legs in the restraints. A hand came down from the ceiling and pulled the thick rubber backed cushion up between her spread legs, to her surprise the velvety insides fully encompassed her bottom. A loud *SHHK* sound, like heavy duty tape, rang out through the room four times as various hands sealed the soft padding tight all around her. Whatever was around her waist felt warm, and its cushy insides rubbed against her groin as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Now this is my favorite part." Miranda explained. "The hollow plug that the machines left inside you plus the urethral sounding you got means you’re not going to have a chance holding it back. No I think you're going to go potty in that diaper, just like a like a giant baby.” Shepard's head cocked towards Lawson's general direction, curious about how serious she was. "That's what this is!" She exclaimed to herself. "Oh fuck, she's turning me into some kind of diaper dependant freak!" Suddenly the table flipped again and Shepard found herself back to her almost standing position, sitting upwards on the table. She felt as the table moved, so too did the immense weight of her entire stomach to shift with it. The liquid that'd been dumped into her from what she figured was an enema caused her intense cramping all through her body and again she worked to tighten the muscles in her ass. It was fruitless though, the hollow plug served its purpose well and she couldn't halt the process that had already begun.

Without the mental or physical assaults of the sinister spa distracting her, Shepard could actually take a look at what was in front of her clearly. Her gaze met with Miranda standing next to a mirror and she got her first look at her new twisted body. Her lips were bulbous and bright pink with a slight sheen to them, almost like they were made of rubber. They puckered outwards, leaving a small open gap where the top and bottom would not meet despite Shepard’s best efforts to do so. Her breasts and butt had grown to insane proportions, each ballooning out as if they had no weight to them. That plus her already toned slim waist made her figure look close to an hourglass shape, or it would were it not for her overly full stomach and intestine. They caused her belly to bulge outwards along with the rest of her distorted body. The massive rubber diaper around her waist also helped accentuate her new figure. Encompassing her entire waist and a good bit of her thighs with how large it was, a massive monstrosity full of padding all held together on the outside by a bright pink rubber shell. The groin of her new nappy jutted out just as far as her new breasts did and hung low at her knee. “I don’t know how much of this is padding and how much is my ass. Either way this thing is fucking huge.” Shepard started to vocalize her thoughts to Miranda, hoping to make her captor see how strange this all was. “Is thish really what you want Lawson? You want shome weird bimbo in a diaper?” Miranda moved towards Shepard, pulling a few hair ties from behind her back. “No Janey, I told you the first part was for you. I gave you a body that you craved." She looked her up and down for a moment before continuing; "It looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself.” She then shoved a hand into the crotch of Shepard’s diaper, the entire thing instantly being engulfed within the squeaking material. The pressure of the padding against her neglected pussy sent the horny prisoner's mind back to a land of pleasure and she started grinding shamelessly into Miranda’s hand, aching for the release it may bring. But Lawson didn’t want Shepard to have that release any time soon, not with help like that. Miranda grabbed a handful of Jane’s hair on one side then the other, pulling each through hair ties and setting Jane’s copper colored hair into short twin pigtails. *VVVVRRRRRRMMMMMM* The mental reprogrammer started to warm up again, setting up to give Shepard another flood of new naughty thoughts. Lawson was quick to distance herself from the next step of Shepard’s transformation, she would not be caught in her own sinister machinations. The light and humming of the re-programmer once again started to send thoughts directly into Shepard’s head. Meanwhile her stomach cramped intensely as the shifting of the table had caused the enema within her to move all throughout her intestine, effectively scrubbing it out. Now it was all heading straight for her gaping ass, her body pushing it all along as fast as it could. “Wouldn’t it feel so good just to let all that go, release allll the pressure held in your tummy like a good baby girl?” Shepard tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, the other voice, The new voice was not her own and she needed to fight it. “No, I don’t want to shit myself I’m not a baby.” “Of course you’re a baby, you’ve got on a diaper, you have to poop, and no matter what you say, that sounds a whole lot like a baby to me.” She struggled under the restraints even harder now, she didn't want to listen to the voice and she didn't want Lawson to get away with this scheme of hers. “NO THAT’SH BULLSSHHIT, I AM NOT A BABY GODDAMMIT!” Shepard could shout all she wanted but The Salon was sealed and soundproof. Plus her assertion that she wasn't a baby seemed false as a warm flow started to pour into her waiting diaper without any warning. It was confirmation she didn't have control of her bladder anymore and only worked to bolster the voice's point. “That’s right, do you feel that flow? You’re peeing right now, just letting go right into your diaper like a real baby all while somebody watches.” Her whole body felt electrified. never before had peeing felt so good, but to her tortured body that had been denied release like it had, it felt heavenly. She felt the stream as it was leaving her body and was wicked away by the thirsty padding around her waist. The newly slick, squishy and wet padding held so close her groin by the rubber monster gave off a residual warmth that the voice told her would feel “So good to grind her poor neglected cunny into.”

From the outside Miranda watched Shepard writhe in her restraints, struggling to find some sort of pressure to apply to her soaked diaper . “Awww poor baby girl wants to get off but can’t." Miranda laughed at her futile efforts. "Trust me Shepard there’s not going to be a position for you to find, not as it stands. I’ll bet you’ll feel really good soon though, you know when you dump your entire brain into that diaper.” *GRUMBLE* The sound from her stomach was confirmation for Miranda that soon her new toy would be fully ready. Shepard herself was at her limit, the cramps had gotten to be overly painful as the enema tore its way through her bowels. There was no way now to stop the natural process anyway due to the unnatural abomination holding her rectum open. *PFFFTTTT* Small farts escaped, muffled by the back of her diaper, just another sign of the inevitable. Her body naturally bore down, the torrential outpour of her cleansing fluid and whatever else she was holding within reaching that final threshold, and meeting no resistance. *FLLLLLOOOOORRRRPPPPPP* The sounds of Jane Shepard’s shameful act filled the otherwise quiet room as her body released the massive enema it’d been holding directly into the waiting diaper. The mess shot out at mach speed, her body working double time to evacuate the irritating concoction that'd filled her so full. She felt a sludge fill the back of her diaper, what normally would leave her body immediately was instead caught by the soft padded protection and held against her. Only when the sheer weight of mess caused the diaper to sag heavily was she granted a reprieve from the intense heat of her own discharge. She again squeezed as tightly as she could with her sphincter muscles, hoping against hope that she could force the hollowed tube out of her or bend the rubber enough to stop the flow. It was no use though, all she did was work her already exhausted muscles around a solid mass of rubber, it moved a little within her, reminding her of the way the machine plunged itself into her ass before. “Are you stupid? You can’t get that out. It’s a part of you now, it’s what makes you shit yourself like the giant baby you are, little Sheppy. I know you can feel how that hot flow of water and waste feels coming from your ass, how good the feeling of letting all that pressure out of your tight little tummy and into your diaper is. You can feel the heat from the pee and poo poo can’t you? Yeah you can, I can feel it too Sheppy, how good it would feel to rub your naughty cunny into your dirty diapee. Go ahead and cum into your dirty diaper like a good girl while you shit out all your thoughts.” In the corner, Miranda watched on while Shepard helplessly shit herself, the re-programmer humming away while it rewired her neural pathways. By now her stomach had deflated a good bit, the enema having cleared her out thoroughly but the diaper under her was in a much different state. The pink rubber shell stretched to accommodate the new load she'd deposited, expanding down from its original position to well below her knee. Behind the stretched outer layer, the stains from her mess began to show through giving a glimpse to the destruction in her diaper. Miranda fell against the wall and onto the floor unable to hold her own urges back any longer. Lawson undid the seal of her uniform, allowing her access once again to her slick twat. She shoved her hand beneath her panties, and began to finger herself aggressively, the live show she had gotten was pushing her desires to the max. Her eyes were glued on Shepard as the she moaned and screamed, aching for the release that Miranda was currently enjoying. From a small panel underneath the table she say an arm start to rise towards the crotch of the captive commander rapidly expanding diaper. The top of the arm almost looked like a soft padded bicycle seat and it shoved itself into the brown stained balloon around her waist. With the mess and padding held against her Shepard finally found the friction she craved for herself and her hips bucked and moved against the rubber arm shoved against the outside of her diaper. The voice inside her head, supporting those naughty actions. “That’s right baby girl, let’s bounce along in our mess just like a dumb baby, you dont care that you’re still going poopy or that Mommy Miranda is watching you while you do this.” Shepard stuttered, trying to remember anything but wanting to cum and the name she’d just heard, but it was pointless. All she could say in the moment was, “M-m-mommy Mir-r-randa.” The voice congratulated her, “Good job baby Sheppy. You're realizing who’s in charge here. I think you and I are ready to cum now. Do it, cum while your shitting yourself, CUM!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Lawson and Shepard screamed in unison, each feeling that reliable flood of pleasure to their bodies as their pussies twitched from the stimulus. They each lay limply in the room for a few moments, feeling the afterglow of their lewd acts. When Lawson picked herself up she moved over to a sink built into a countertop to wash her hands as she passed by she took a good look at her "toy". Shepard hung limp from the table, drooling while incoherently babbling. Her mouth no longer formed real words, instead she just made small burbling noises in her post orgasm haze. Miranda couldn’t be sure but it looked like her mind was gone and the “treatments” she’d ordered had worked perfectly. The table turned back to its flat position while every arm and restraint retreating, leaving Shepard laying on the table in her massive sagging nappy. New mechanical hands dropped from the ceiling and started to clean the filthy baby up, giving her a quick scrub sponge bath before they went on to remove her diaper. The smell of the mess she’d made hit Lawson hard, “Whew, somebody sure is a stinky baby girl.” she said with one hand holding her nose while she resealed her jumpsuit with the other. The automaton hands quickly disposed of the well used diaper and finished cleaning the new baby girl, leaving only one part to the whole process left. Shepard was hoisted from the table and into the air, a hazy puppet in their hands. Holding the semiconscious commander in the air, they placed small metal pieces on her eye, and into her nostrils. Miranda watched on approvingly as the hands grabbed Shepard's legs and spread them, shoving a small fitted piece to plug her ass and fingering a gel into her pussy, clit, and urethra. Two suction cups latched onto her nipples, only encompassing the exact diameter of her areolas and a tube gently placed down her throat that served as a breathing aid. A rectangular glass tub raised itself from the ground, filled with a liquid Miranda was very excited about. As Shepard’s body went into the solution she remained unconscious, which was rather perfect. This way she didn’t struggle or fight against the thin layer of rubber that started to coat her skin, save of course for a few select spots that Miranda wanted to make sure had the sensitivity that the rubber would inhibit her from fully enjoying. She also made sure the important bits of her face were left free—her new fucktoy did need to breath after all! The arms pulled up the newly rubberized Shepard from the tank and the various safeguards against her important areas fell away. Her skin now had a shiny quality to it that would squeak just like the diaper she was being wrapped into. Her hair looked as if it’d become one solid piece and the pigtails bobbed along with her body movement and had become a single bright red piece. “That rubberization will make her so easy to clean it’s ridiculous. Worth all the credits I had to dump.” The hands finished wrapping her in a new pink rubber backed diaper while Shepard snored blissfully on the table and Geli walked in through the door behind Lawson, the same cordial smile on her face. “It seems like your product is complete, Miss Lawson. Would you like it shipped off world? Or perhaps you have a residence here on Illium?” Miranda shook her head. “No thank you I actually have a stroller waiting outside, this will be a carry out order.” Geli nodded, “Allow me to retrieve that for you Ma’am. You should have no trouble as long as you remain in this district, but if you try to take her outside of the Red Light district, security will arrest you.” Miranda felt annoyed—after all the times she'd been here, Geli should have been well aware that Miranda had no need to leave this district. Before she could snap at her, the Asari walked out of the room to retrieve the upsized stroller Miranda had set to be delivered outside just moments ago. Miranda turned back to Shepard, gently caressing her face as she spoke. “Don’t worry baby Sheppy, my place is only a few blocks away. It’ll be a nice stroll through the city. I promise.” Geli returned, helping Miranda strap her new baby into the massive stroller. “Do you want some covering for your new piece Miss Lawson?” Geli asked. “No” she responded, “It’s important that she be fully seen for what she is by as many sentients as possible.”

Shepard felt her eyes flutter, finally regaining cognizance. She was moving, but not on her own two legs, almost like she was being pushed. Sentients of all different races wandered around the walkways and in front of her she could see the vague outline of a figure. Her means of conveyance stopped suddenly, the figure examined Shepard for a moment before tilting her head to speak to somebody above her. “Is this the new one Miranda? Seems like you did an awful lot to this one. Must be a really niche client.” She heard Miranda answer from above her. “This one isn’t for the Gates. I built this one for my private collection. Honestly I’m excited to get her home after the show I got at The Salon.” The mention of the Salon brought back her partially hazy memories. Shepard remembered the “treatment” she'd received at the hands of Miranda Lawson and just what that treatment had turned her into. Her eyes drifted down to her new body, her tits immediately took up most of her view with the massive puffy diaper filling the rest. The strange sheen all over her body confused her, but the fact that she was sitting totally naked besides her diaper and more strangers were gathering around following the first took priority in her mind. All of them seemed to know Miranda very well and each asked several questions about Shepard after carefully examining her while she sat helpless.

“Why the rubber?” “Easy clean up.”

“So diapers are your thing huh Lawson?” “I think it’s the purest form of helplessness to put on a piece.”

Willing contract or a port pick-up?” Miranda laughed there, “Too stupid to read the contract, signed it without reading any of it like a dummy.”

Lots of “ooohs” and “ahhh” came from the various onlookers, meanwhile she tried desperately to cover herself with her hands. Unfortunately she was barely able to contain her breasts and cover her exposed nipples. She shoved the other hand to her diapered crotch only to find it really didn’t help. The rubber backed mound of padding devoured her hand, leaving it to just sank into the padding. A Quarian bent down and met Shepard face to face. “Awww look at that this little one just looks so embarrassed, did the programing not go all the way through?” Miranda looked down at Shepard to see how she fidgeted. "I suppose it didn’t, but that’s OK, I kinda like breaking them in new.” Shepard shivered at the thought of Miranda “Breaking her in” any more than she already had. Her body not only felt weak but her mind had to endure so much during her time at The Salon and Shepard was truly unsure what more, if anything, she could take. As the deviants who seemed to take an interest in her started to disperse, she felt warmth fill the portion of the diaper held against her skin. “I-I’m peeing?!” Shepard couldn’t help herself from shouting it out loud. It truly was a shock for her, as she hadn’t noticed herself start nor could she stem the flow flooding her diaper. Any moisture was quickly wicked away into by the thirsty nappy beneath her and replaced instead with the inviting warmth of its soaked core. The simple thought of “Rub” was suddenly all that Shepard could think and she was quick to obey that thought. Shepard pushed her hand as hard into the crotch of her swelling diaper as she could. To her it didn’t matter that she was still peeing or that she was in front of seven people, she wanted to feel good. Her base instincts took over and she started humping away at the soaked padding all around her groin, squishing against the seat of the stroller as she did so. Her hand squeaked against the front of her diaper as she rubbed, alerting everyone around her just what she was doing. "Looks like someone can't even wait to get home." Miranda announced, laughing and bidding goodbye to the various onlookers. The rest of the walk was rather short as they headed straight to a business on the corner. Shepard could only catch the name on the sign before they went inside. Hell’s Gate Fetish Brothel. “Welcome home baby Sheppy, I hope You enjoy it here!”

A full week had passed since Commander Jane Shepard had been taken and turned into Miranda Lawson’s personal toy. She now lived in the apartment above the Hell’s Gate, a fetish brothel in Illium’s red light district that Lawson had apparently run for years. She used The Salon to modify her workers to her clients specifications and provide them with an experience they couldn’t get elsewhere. Meanwhile, she kept Shepard as her personal plaything; making her sleep in an oversized nursery and feeding her only milk and baby food that were obviously laced with drugs that would increase her “output”. The diapers she now permanently wore were much like the ones Shepard had been put into at The Salon. They were intended to last for days at a time, with odor inhibiting material built right into the rubber shell that could stretch to ridiculous dimensions. The only thing she really had to worry about was a rash, or she would if her new rubber second skin didn’t make sure that was impossible. Realistically she could wear the same diaper for a week straight, using it just as she normally did now without any worry before the material wore thin and needed a replacement. Her new daily routine included using the bathroom constantly, she seemed to wet herself at random with no rhyme or reason and no way to control it herself. Of course Miranda always kept a full bottle in her hand so she was constantly drinking something. Her meals occurred at normal intervals throughout the day, she was always fed large bowls of something Miranda called “Perfect for her little stomach.” Really it was a semi-sweet mush that slid down her gullet easily so she could be continuously fed without having to worry about chewing, and Lawson would continue to feed her well after she felt full, making sure she cleared an entire bowl of the gunk. Like clockwork, an hour after every feeding she would feel a similar mush push into the back of her diaper. The hollow plug had become a part of her now and she had gotten used to the automatic movements that forced her to fill the back of her diaper. She protested against confinement at first but Miranda didn’t even respond to her anymore. She only spoke to Shepard when giving orders or addressing her during "play-time". Of course playtime happened constantly, and at no point in the day was Shepard safe. Whenever it suited her whims Miranda would approach her with vibrators, tell her to hump a pillow or just use Shepard to get herself off. Two nights ago, Lawson had guests for dinner and drinks. Shepard hoped Miranda would let her hide out of sight in the nursery, but apparently the point of the party was to show of her new toy. She was force fed her usual mush by mechanical arms while Miranda and her guests ate extravagant meals directly in front of her. Afterwards she was left to crawl around on the floor whilst they chatted on the couch. A little later when Miranda called her over, Shepard didn’t think much of it. She probably just wanted to point out what's been done to her. To her surprise, when she got close enough she could see that Miranda’s legs were wide open, and she wasn’t wearing any panties. Lawson grabbed her by the scruff of her onesie, pulling her whole head into the opening of her skirt and she was forced to perform cunnilingus on Miranda while she continued to talk to her friends like nothing was happening. To make matters worse she felt the familiar rumble in her stomach as she swirled her tongue in ways she hoped would please her mistress. Outside of Miranda’s skirt everyone watched intently as loud farts started to sound from the back of Shepard’s diaper. As it expanded and sagged, filling with the remains of the meal they’d seen her eat about an hour before, the guests laughed. It was humiliating for her, she was being treated like an animal only called upon to be pet, (or to do the petting) whenever Miranda felt like it. All other times she was ignored as long as she didn’t cause mischief. It was the second week in when Miranda got careless and, probably thinking she had successfully broken Shepard, had left the door unlocked. Shepard of course tried to take this opportunity to run, heading out the front door as fast as she could, but the soft cotton onesie provided little support and her breasts bounced freely in her face. Her new ass wiggled a lot as she moved and the giant, already messy diaper was causing her to waddle more than she thought. She only made it about 30 feet before Lawson was upon her. “It seems I didn’t go far enough at The Salon, Shepard." Miranda's eyes burned with an intense rage. "I’ll take your ability to walk for trying to escape like that." Miranda dragged her back to the apartment where the giant stroller was ready and waiting. She gave Shepard a little shove and she felt her full diapered bottom squish into the seat. “Let’s go finish your treatment.”

The only thing that stopped Jane from screaming her head off on the way to The Salon was the pacifier Lawson had placed into her mouth. Its nipple was massive and expanded to fill any available space, holding her tongue in place. The leather straps around her head held the intrusion tightly against her lips, making it so she couldn’t force even the slightest bit of it from her mouth to scream. Geli greeted them upon arrival, “Welcome back Miss Lawson, how can we help you today?” Miranda huffed upon reaching the counter, obviously upset that she’d have to spend more money altering Shepard. Two thoughts ran through the baby slave’s mind as she sat captive, fiddling with the un-openable lock around her thick, squishy diaper. “Good I hope this bitch goes broke trying to do this.” and “Oooh goody I wonder what fun we're going to have today.” The two thoughts hit her simultaneously and she felt very confused for a moment.  
“What do I want to happen here?” Miranda thought for a minute about what to do, then decided with a sigh. “I need a new round of modifications but I don’t think I’ll know what I want till I see it happen, why don't you put us down for two hours in the control room.” Geli gasped, it was the first time Shepard had seen any change in her facial expression in the few times they’d seen each other. “Miss Lawson I would highly recommend you just think on what you want. The cost of the time alone is so… exorbitant, plus having to cover each modification individually…” Miranda threw a hand up and stopped her. “I am aware of the cost, but this one is special. I want her to be to my exact wishes and I think playing around with her is the best way to do it at this point.” Geli nodded solemnly, “That's fair Miss Lawson, please go through the second door on your right, we will withdraw funds directly from your account.” Shepard panicked “Control room? What the everloving fuck is the control room?! Why is Geli of all people so worried about it? She was watching all that fetish shit last week without batting an eye!” Miranda just nodded and led Shepard down the hall and to the room. The new room didn’t have the illusion of a massage parlor this time, instead the walls, ceiling, and floor were a dark gunsmoke grey steel with various panels all over them that Shepard had to imagine held various instruments for her “modification”. In the center of the room was an erect padded table with segmentations at various points, directly across from it was a console of some sort built into the floor for what had to be controlling the entire room. The door slid closed behind them and Miranda parked Shepard next to the table in the center. She pushed her thumb into the biometric lock that held her down in the stroller, making sure to push extra hard and squelch Shepard's mess into her groin just a little. She also unstrapped the paci gag, allowing Shepard to speak and breathe normally again. “Sho what are you gonna do Lawshon, gonna turn me into even more of a freak?” Miranda walked over behind the large console, her face was expressionless and her eyes cold as they fell on Shepard. “Yes.” was the only thing she said as she started up the console.

The hands descended on Shepard from the ceiling, pulling her aloft into the air and ripping away the pink cotton onesie she had on. They were quick to remove her diaper and drop it directly into a garbage chute in the floor. “Hose her down, I want her clean before this next part.” Shepard wasn’t sure if the orders Miranda gave were necessary or she was just having fun abusing as much power as she could. Her face was very serious and straight though and she could feel that Lawson's actions weren’t directed by lust like before but a mild rage now. A hose came from a wall behind her and started to spray Shepard with a hot stream of water, washing away the waste of a very full diaper that she was honestly very glad to be freed from. Miranda meanwhile was distracted by something on the console but her face lit up when she saw one option or another. Apparently she was deciding Shepards fate right then and there. “This can go with this, and we’ll do this.” She said as the beeps from selections rang out from the machine. Before she knew what was happening, Shepard’s arms and head were pulled through holes in a piece of rubber. When her eyes cleared she saw the pink hexagons that denoted a self cleaning, self healing rubber material across her massive breasts, She could just barely read the words “Property of Miranda” across her chest. Her nipples were also not contained by the garment for whatever reason and as it was adjusted she saw that it fit skin tight over her body. The sleeves were rounded and ended just at the edge of her shoulders in ribbons and ruffles, almost like those of a Bavarian bar maid back in the ancient days of earth. The bottom of the frilly pink rubber onesie remained open for the moment, Shepard assumed it was so a new diaper could be wrapped around her. When she wasn't diapered immediately she worried that it may not happen at all. It’d been a while since she’d peed and while going in her diaper was embarrassing, at least it was contained with Miranda unable to watch the pee directly leaving her body into the diaper. The arms threw her onto the erect table and loud *Shunks* came as two metal bars grasped her neck and waist. More rings came to clasp her arms, legs, shoulders, and knees. She watched Lawson pull sliders across the console in front of her, making Shepard's arm move as she did so. Her voice was still as deadpan as before. “I’ve got complete control of your limbs. We can finally begin. Shepard felt well and truly afraid of that statement. That combined with The sudden nature of the hands and the tightness of the bar across her stomach caused a steady stream of urine to evacuate her body. The locks on her legs held them wide, and Miranda watched as her captive piddled helplessly on the floor. Now she allowed herself to crack a slight smile. “Good.”

Once the table and Shepard had been re-cleaned new machines started to descend. A few arms spent time wrapping Shepard in a new diaper, the outside was pure white with the same self-repairing material that her onesie was made of. Around her waist and leg bands she felt the material tighten, sealing her in. The nappy was somehow thicker than the rubber diapers she’d been forced to wear before, with the whole thing holding the shape of an almost perfect sphere around her ass. One mechanical limb snaked up between her legs and held the cloth material of the onesie against her new diaper while a set of clamps pulled the front and bottom together. She heard the *VRRRRRR* of a pneumatic drill at her crotch, “Wait, are you shealing me in thish fucking thing?” she asked. Miranda nodded in response, “Welcome to your new outfit. That diaper is made of special material that will recycle your waste into harmless oxygen. It doesn’t do it that fast but I’ve specified that it should happen often enough so you can’t over fill it, not that that’s possible. That material is more durable than some armors. Once you go next you’ll never have a clean diaper again, Shepard. The onesie’s “buttons” are actually sealed bolts that without a pneumatic ratchet you’ll have no chance to get open, not that I’m going to leave you your hands anyway.” Shepard cringed, Lawson was not going to leave her any going back was she? In front of her a small receptacle hung, with two tubes leading into the top while a single blue tube emerged from the bottom. Attached to the two tubes were small suction cups. Hands carefully threaded the blue tube between Shepard's breasts leading it past her inflated lips and into her slightly open mouth. The other two tubes suctioned directly to her nipples, the constant sucking on her delicate skin made her moan loudly. Her body still craved stimulation after her first session and falling into the pleasure had left her mind constantly clouded. Miranda nodded approvingly at the sight, now it was coming together. She hit the processes for lactation and selected the areas for rubberization spray. “Now to set the re-programmer routine and sit back and watch.” Miranda mumbled her process as she worked through it, putting the final touches on Shepard’s modifications. “Oh and of course let's make those leg muscles only good for crawling.” From the wall shot mechanical limbs with vials and needles towards Shepard, two of them heading straight for her breasts and the other two for her legs. She winced as something entered her body from the injections. She found it hard to move her legs as the needles retracted and her tits felt burning hot after their injection. She started to feel like the suction on her nipples wasn’t just stimulating her, it was drawing something out of her, she looked down to see that her nipples had elongated slightly and a milky white fluid flowed into the tubes connected to the cups from them. “Oh my god, I’m lactating. It’s weird how good it feels.” The tubes drew her milk directly into the hanging vessel above her, she was surprised that it only took a minute to fill up. She suckled at the tube in her mouth and the flow of warm milk met her tongue. Her arms moved on their own as the cuffs around her wrists pulled them up by her head. A sprayer nozzle started coating her hands in a strange thick layer of pink goo. To her surprise the viscous coating started hardened, creating a layer of rubber that acted as a mitten. She couldn't stretch or move her fingers at all in the constraints of the new gloves. She suckled helplessly as her hands were sealed away from her use and the re-programmer lowered. *VVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM* After the usual loud warm-up the assault began from the other voice again, this time it wasn’t just added to her head though. It was replacing her own thoughts. “That’s how good it feels to just let go, think about it, here you are sucking away at your own breasts and letting the machines take care of you. Why did you even fight before? You want to be taken care of, you want to be treated like a toy for Mommy Miranda’s pleasure.” Shepard’s stomach rumbled loudly, and her real consciousness pulled in a bit just enough to ask “Wha-what, it sh-shouldn’t happen that f-fasht.” from behind the milk tube. Miranda laughed, “Well that breast milk you’re so greedily sucking down is laced with so many laxatives and diuretics that it will work your way through your body at ten times the speed of your special baby food I make you, plus all the addictive additives that have god knows what effect on your body.” “Nooo* Shepard whined, only to find that her brain disagreed with her protests. “Yessss, let all that good milk go through your body. You’re going to make a great big mess in your diaper because of it. You love making great big poopies. Now when you poopie you’re gonna get dumber and dumber All you’ll care about is drinking your titty milk and coming your brains out.” She was losing herself to the hypnosis and wouldn’t be able to fight much longer. As her body started to bear down for the massive mess coming her way, she used her last thought before the new personality took over. “I really wish I'd read that goddamned contract.”  
She felt the massive log of shit meet the plug inside of her and forced it to spread, making room for the mess her milk meal made . Her asshole spasmed as it stretched and she deposited the first load into her waiting diaper. “That's right good baby girls go poop in their diapers. I’m a good girl, Im gonna shit out all those naughty thoughts of escape.” Shepard continued to release more and more into her diaper causing her new onesie and nappy to sag inch by inch down between her legs. The arm still holding the bottom of her diaper stopped it sagging at halfway down her calf, pushing itself up into the incontinence aid and vibrating strongly. The mush Shepard had deposited so far squelched against her groin and inflated bottom, sending her into an instant orgasm. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
She screamed around the tube in her mouth, causing some of her own milk to dribble down her chin. Miranda well and truly smiled for the first time since returning to The Salon. With the press of a command a comfy chair slid out of the wall so she could sit and enjoy the show. “Awww, Shepard, you look so cute. So much better as a baby slut than a hero!” The best part about this whole thing was that it was entirely legal, after all it wasn’t Miranda’s fault Commander Jane Shepard had signed the contract without reading it.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.  
Cover Photo by Miriam Espacio from Pexels


End file.
